All the Scars We Bear
by Green-NaNa-Neko89
Summary: Remi and Gilly used to be friends, in fact more that just friends they were lovers once. That is until Gilly was reunited with Danica and met the Lords. Now Remi has disappeared and no one has heard from her in since. That is until six months later.
1. Chapter 1

**All the Scars We Wear**

_A Lords of the Underworld Story(William fanfic)_

**OC Character Profile**

**Name**- Remi Hughes

**Eye Color**- Violet

**Hair Colo**r- Burgundy

**Age**- 19

**Height**- 5'5

**Weight**- 144.0lbs.

**Bio**- Remi was friends with Gilly. Well in fact I guess you could say that they are still kinda friends. They met when Remi was 16 and Gilly was 15 and Remi took Gilly under her wing trying to protect and her she shoulder most of the burden. Remi ran away from home when she was 13 when her family started to get physically and emotionally abusive to her. No one knows the exact details for sure about what her parents were doing to her or what she had to do to survive before and after she met Gilly because she refuses to talk about it even with Gilly. A year after they met Gilly and Remi started to date each other until later in that year Gilly was once again reunited with Danika, who had met the Lords of the Underworld and William. Remi broke it off with Gilly leaving her in Danika's care a few weeks after meeting up with Danika and the rest of the guys and stayin with them for a short time. One day Remi just up and dissapeared without a trace or word to anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 12A.M. and all seemed to be quiet in downtown Budapest. A thick fog was

engulfing the streets, damp and cold making it hard to see anything that wasn't

right infront of your face. I loved all kinds of incliment weather, even though

the fog made a cold shiver run up my spine. This kind of weather made me feel

comfortable it hid me from unwanted eye's, made it seem like at times like

these I was the only one in the world. It was easy to imagine that I was someone

else and in some place completely different. The wind gently blew my burgundy

hair into my eye's, when it finally settled down my hair drooped into tiny loose

ringlets framing my face. I wove in and out of the streets with ease picking up

my pace when I felt that I was being watched. I was starting to get restless my

cheecks flushed and my bright violet eye's searching up and down streets for my

destination. I let out a huge sigh of relief when I found the Velvet Box. I

walked around to the back using the entrance there walking past girls applying

make-up, fixing their hair, and adjusting their wardrobes. I finally reached my

vanity and dropped my bag with a thud onto the table top. Quickly unzipping my

bag I started to dig through the bag finally finding my black bloomers and my

dark purple pasties. I quickly undressed and redressed into my new clothes.

Throwing my street clothes onto the vanity I went ahead and sat down putting on

some black eye shadow and eye liner, mascara, and a light pink lip gloss.

Satisfied with myself I went ahead and found the stage. I waited my turn,

waiting to hear my music to signal my arrival. I took a few deep breaths

mentally prepearing myself for the night ahead. I knew that they night would run

the sameway it always did. The men staring at me with hungry, lustful gazes,

touching themselves to my dance to my body, some even going so boldly as to try

and touch me. Oh and the money that I neeeded being thrown in my direction. I

was so lost in thought that I almost missed the opening melody to my music.

Snapping out of my thoughts just in time I strutted out onto the stage, as the

music started to pick up I started to dance, gyrating up and down the pole and

dancing prevocatively till the song was over. What I failed to notice was four

pairs of astonished eye's on me. I strutted off the stage. The night went on

pretty much the way I knew it would, waiting for my dance numbers, dancing them,

and then getting off the stage. The last number ended and I practically ran off

the stage. Jumping off the stage I headed to the bar as patrons started to file

out slowly. Some tried to talk to me while others gave me nervous glances as

they past. The place was pretty much empty save for the four guys in the corner.

The bartender whispered "Do you know thos guys?" he asked

"No why?" I replied

"Well they have been staring at you the whole night" he said

I gave him a look that said really and who wasn't. I started to get up streching

and made my way over to their table. As I got closer I heard them whispering

urgently among each other their heads bent together.

I cleared my throat "Ahem may I help you gentlemen the club is about to close

soon." I said a little impaticence creeping into my voice. They immediately shut

up and slowly all four stared up at me. My eye's widened in shock and my mouth

started to hang open. I slowly started to back away when the nearest one grabbed

my wrist and pulled me into his lap. I whirled around and came face to face with

Paris the Lord of Promiscuity a.k.a. sex he smirked at me.

"Usually women are running into me not away from me." he joked

I smirked sadly abck " well not all women know your friend William." I said and

struggled to get off his lap which only accomplished me wigglinug my ass in his

lap. Paris wiggled his eyebrows.

"You know he will be absolutely thrilled to see you right." Gideon said

which with him being the Keeper of Lies translated to he would be supremely

pissed to find out I was here.

"I know that's why you are not to tell him that you saw me. Besides now that you

have found me I am most likely going to have to relocate now." I said sourly.

All of the men glared at me and became quite immediatly.

"Why do you have to aviod us like we are the plauge?" Sabin asked

I thought about it for a minute and then replied.

"Well lets see my ex girlfriend is hanging out with all of you and her so

valiant protector hate my freaking guts. Not to mention that she knew you all

first so."

"He doesn't really hate your guts per say he just wants to know why you dumped

Gilly and broke her heart." Strider said

My eye's quickly set a flame and a frown marred my delicate features. Oh if they

only knew I thought to myself angrily. I quickly shot up from Paris's lap and

stomped backstage to my vanity grabbing my street clothes I quickly threw them

on over my stripper clothes. I quickly slung my bag over my shoulder and ran out

the back door. When I was about three blocks down the road I started to loosen

up taking a quick glance around me to make sure that none of them had followed

me. I cut down an alley and pulled down the ladder to my apartment building and

quickly climbed to the top floor. Once there I swung my leg over the ledge and

hoisted myself up and over it. I ran to my door running inside and locking the

door behind me. In the safety of my home I went ahead and slid down the back of

my door, falling in a crumpled heap on the floor. The tears started flowing

finally my past was catching up with me. Why oh why... I had no one to blame

but myself for the mess I was in and had created for myself. My eye's finally

started to dry up and I started to gain control of myself again. I had to think

of a plan, I was no longer safe here. If Paris, Gideon, Sabin, and Strider had

told William that I was back in town he would hunt me down and destroy me for

hurting his precious "Gilly's heart" as Strider had put it. I don't know what

hurt more thinking about what William would do to me if he found out I was here

or that I was on my own with no one to take care of or protect me. I don't know

why that was bothering me now. I had always been taking care of myself my whole

life what was so different now. I finally concluded that I would get nothing

accomplished this early in the morning so I stripped off my clothes and went to

the room down the hall flopping down onto the blankets and pulling them over my

naked body. I didn't expect what came next, my dreams were haunted by memories

of first my family and all the things that had happened while I had lived with

them. Then my dreams turned to Gilly and her face, her smile, her laugh, the way

she talked, her hair, everything about her that had enchanted me in the

begining. Before I knew it I was jolted awake by the loud beeping of my alarm

clock. I hit the off button and pulled myself out of my bed and blankets.

I rubbed my eye's of sleep and streched my muscles. Glancing at the clock it

read P.M. I had gotten a fitful six hours of sleep. Searching my room I found my

yellow bikini and threw that on and a pair of gray sweat pants. Heading out the

door not bothering to lock it behind me. I ran down the stairs and down the

street till I was no longer running on asphalt but the warm brown sand of the

beach. I kicked off my pants and folded them setting them aside where I could

see them. I continued to run to the waters edge and was met with the cold sea

water. The water was just the shock to my system that I needed to clear my mind

and I was able to think again a little more clearly. Letting the water lap at

my body I started to think. The guys had seen me last night that much was for

sure now the only question was should I pack up and leave not knowing if the

guys had told William if I was here in town or not. I thought to myself that

just to be safe I would go ahead and stay a few days. I mean there was no reason

to leave what little I had built up if the guys really hadn't told William

that I was here. Worse comes to worse I could always leave at the last minute. I

was really good at that and that is what had happened last time. Finally feeling

at ease with myself I went ahead and stood up in the water, turning towards the

shore I went ahead and walked towards it. I walked out of the water and toward

my pants. Picking them up I headed back into town to my apartment so that I

could get ready for work. Climbing the stairs once more I headed to the roof and

opened my door. I stopped short something wasn't right I could sense it, someone

was here. Now the question was who...


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone I know it has been a long time since I have posted anything and there is really no excuse. However I want to start writing again but first I had some questions for you all. What do you want to see happen in the story? Where do you want the story to go? What ideas do you have for the story in general. I am honestly thinking about completely rewritting it. So shoot me a message and thanks again for reading.


End file.
